The present invention relates to a new form of Andropogon gerardii plant named ‘Red October’. ‘Red October’ is a seedling of Andropogon gerardii ‘Indian Warrior’, United States plant patent applied for, characterized by a more upright plant with a height of 130-150 cm, dark green colored foliage with red tips most of the growing season, and burgundy red fall color that turns scarlet, compared to green to red foliage and the taller habit of 150-180 cm of the parent plant. The new plant was sown as an open pollinated seed from Andropogon gerardii ‘Indian Warrior’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,999, by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Hebron, Ill. in 2009. The seedling was grow was grown at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. The selection of this plant was due to its more upright growth, shorter habit, dark green foliage with red tips and burgundy red fall color that turns scarlet. Asexual, vegetative division propagation has been the only means of reproduction. Propagation has taken place at Hebron, Ill. since 2010. In 2011 we planted 100 plants in 3 gallon pots, to date these plants have remained uniform in height, and foliage color. The new plant Andropogon gerardii ‘Red October’ has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after making over 1200 vegetative divisions from 2010 to 2013.